plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Plucky Clover
Mega-Grow |Tribe = Leafy Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: Conjure an Event card. Plucky Clover gets + equal to that card's cost. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = She's a giver, no doubt. But she feels like she gets a lot out of it too.}} Plucky Clover is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Mega-Grow class. It costs 5 to play, and has 1 /5 . It has no traits, and its abilities Conjure an Event card when it is played, and gives Plucky Clover + equal to that card's cost. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits: ' None *'Ability:' When played: Conjure an Event card. Plucky Clover gets + equal to that card's cost. *'Set:' Event Card description She's a giver, no doubt. But she feels like she gets a lot out of it too. Update history Update 1.26.3 * Health change: 4 → 5 . Strategies With It is a very luck-based plant to use, as there's a chance it will give you a card that you don't want or won't synchronize with your deck, or a card that wouldn't give it that much strength, such as Hot Date, Blooming Heart, or Spyris. However, Plucky Clover can also allow you to draw powerful and expensive event cards like Toadstool or Electric Blueberry. Either way, it does have a good amount of health, so it can be used to take a few hits. Plucky Clover is a great card to use with Bananasaurus Rex because its ability draws a card which boosts Bananasaurus Rex. As Green Shadow, you can also use Rescue Radish and replay it to draw another event card. However, doing so is luck-based as it also resets its strength, and you may draw a card at a lower cost than the previous one, resulting in Plucky Clover having lower strength. Against Plucky Clover's strength could either be a threat or not, depending on the card that is drawn. The player can possibly tell what the enemy has drawn by the amount of strength Plucky Clover gains, which can be useful in certain situations. If Plucky Clover gets too much strength, Deadly zombies should be able to deal with it. Since it has 4 health, it is also in the range of being destroyed by Cakesplosion. Despite its high cost, however, do not Bounce it, as it will allow your opponent to draw another event card that can be powerful, and Plucky Clover could return possibly even stronger than before. If you are not playing as a Crazy hero, you can try other tricks such as Rolling Stone if Plucky Clover gets only +1 , or Rocket Science if Plucky Clover gives your opponent a more expensive event card. Gallery Plucky_Clover's_Statistics.png|Statistics Plucky_Clover's_Card.jpg|Card Trivia *It is the first event card in the Mega-Grow class. *Its description makes a reference to its ability. *Currently, the most strength it can get is by drawing Toadstool, giving it +6 , while the least strength it can get is by drawing Blooming Heart, Garlic, High-Voltage Currant or Spyris, giving it only +1 Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Event cards Category:Event plants Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Leafy plants Category:Leafy cards